(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical recording and/or reproducing apparatus, and more particularly to an adjustment mechanism used in an optical recording and/or reproducing apparatus.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a schematic view depicting a traditional optical recording and/or reproducing apparatus. Generally, the optical recording and/or reproducing apparatus, such as a optical disc drive, uses a tray 4 to load an optical storage medium, such as a compact disc, not shown, in and out of the optical recording and/or reproducing apparatus 2.
The tray 4 moves, along the front-back direction D1 in and out of the optical recording and/or reproducing apparatus 2. There is a slider 6 extending along the left-right direction D2 in the optical recording and/or reproducing apparatus 2. There is a rack 8 formed on the lateral edge of the slider 6. The rack 8 extends along the left-right direction D2 and is engaged with a gear 10 in the optical recording and/or reproducing apparatus 2. The gear 10 is rotated by the tray 4 moving in and out of the optical recording and/or reproducing apparatus 2. In this way, the slider 6 moves along the left-right direction D2 in the optical recording and/or reproducing apparatus 2 in response to the moving of the tray 4 along the front-back direction D1.
Traditionally, there is a L-shaped chute 12 provided on the tray 4 and a guide member 6a provided on the slider 6, respectively, used to position the tray 4 after the tray enters into the optical recording and/or reproducing apparatus 2.
The L-shaped chute 12 is located on the bottom of the tray 4 adjacent to one lateral of the slider 6. The L-shaped chute 12 includes a front chute 12a and a rear chute 12b. The front chute 12a is parallel to the front-back direction D1 and has two opened ends toward front and back, respectively. The rear chute 12b is connected to the backward opened end of the front chute 12a and thus forms a L-shaped configuration. The rear chute 12b is parallel to the left-right direction D2.
The guide member 6a is arranged on the slider 6 adjacent to the surface of the tray 4. When the tray 4 enters into the optical recording and/or reproducing apparatus 2, the guide member 6a is guided into the front chute 12a from the opened end of the L-shaped chute 12. Then, the guide member 6a is guided into the rear chute 12b by the slider 6 moving along the left-right direction D2.
In this way, after the tray 4 completely enters into the optical recording and/or reproducing apparatus 2, the guide member 6a sliding into the rear chute 12b positions the tray 4. Further, the baffle plate 16 of the tray 4 near the medium entry 20 contacts the edge of the medium entry 20 of the housing 18 so as to close the medium entry 20.
However, if the width of the L-shaped chute 12 is too narrow, the guide member 6a will get stuck due to interference of the L-shaped chute 12. On the other hand, if the width of the L-shaped chute 12 is too wide, even after the guide member 6a moving in the rear chute 12b, the L-shaped chute 12 sways easily. This leads to poor positioning of the tray 4. Further, from outside of the optical recording and/or reproducing apparatus 2, it is visible that baffle plate 16 cannot closely seal the seam between the medium entry 20 and the housing 18 of the optical recording and/or reproducing apparatus 2.
On the other hand, even though the L-shaped chute 12, having the width designed with the most accurate tolerance, does not interfere with the move of the guide member 6a, the tray 4 is still likely not to be positioned in the predetermined proper location due to the slider 6 improperly located. For example, if the slider 6 is too close to the medium entry 20, there will be a seam formed between the medium entry 20 and the baffle plate 16. If the slider 6 is far way from the medium entry 20, it is difficult to guide the guide member 6a into the rear chute 10b of the L-shaped chute 12.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an adjustment mechanism used in an optical recording and/or reproducing apparatus to solve the above problem.